Clinical analyses are generally performed in blood or derivates thereof (e.g., serum and plasma). Additionally, some clinical analyses are performed in urine, for example home pregnancy tests for human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG). However, urine typically comprises urea, which is synthesized as part of the urea cycle as a vehicle for the excretion of excess nitrogen. Urea is a known denaturant of proteins (e.g., enzymes), which are conventionally used in clinical analyses such as enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA). Consequently, urine comprising urea generally presents a problem for clinical analyses (i.e., urea may cause the denaturation of the enzymes used in the clinical analyses), and there are currently no known solutions to overcome the potential denaturation of the proteins used in the clinical analyses.
Nonetheless, as clinical analyses evolve there is a desire to expand on clinical analyses performed in urine. For example, historically, a marker such as serum creatinine has been used to diagnose acute kidney injury (AKI). However, serum creatinine measurements may be influenced by muscle mass, muscle metabolism, gender, race, hydration status and medications. Additionally, the delay (e.g., up to 2-3 days after injury) and unreliability in serum creatinine rise may result in delayed diagnosis, which can translate to irreversible kidney damage prior to treatment. Therefore, the disadvantages of measuring serum creatinine for clinical purposes have necessitated the identification of novel early kidney injury markers. One such marker is neutrophil gelatinase-associated lipocalin (NGAL), which may be present in urine and/or plasma.
NGAL was identified as a secreted protein from granules of activated human neutrophils. See Devarajan, “Review: Neutrophil gelatinase-associated lipocalin: A troponin-like biomarker for human acute kidney injury,” Nephrology 15 (2010) 419-428. Specifically, NGAL is a 25-kDa lipocalin that exists in monomeric and homo- and heterodimeric forms, the latter as a 46-kDa dimer with human neutrophil gelatinase. Lipocalins possess many different functions, such as the binding and transport of small hydrophobic molecules, nutrient transport, cell growth regulation, and modulation of the immune response, inflammation, and prostaglandin synthesis. Specifically, the NGAL protein is believed to bind small lipophilic substances such as bacteria-derived lipopolysaccharides and formylpeptides, and may function as a modulator of inflammation.
Renal injuries or disease, such as AKI, can result from a variety of different causes (such as illness, acute injury, sepsis, and radiocontrast nephropathy). NGAL may be utilized as an early marker for identifying AKI, as it is produced by nephrons and renal tubular cells in response to different types of injury in both animal and human models. Specifically, it has been proposed that NGAL plays an important role in renal protection, regeneration, and repair. For example, NGAL levels rise in acute tubular necrosis from ischemia or nephrotoxicity, even after mild “subclinical” renal ischemia, as compared to normal serum creatinine levels, which further substantiate the recognition of NGAL as an early renal injury marker. Moreover, NGAL is known to be expressed by the kidney in cases of chronic kidney disease and this is suggested to be predictive of disease stage. It has also been suggested that the degree of NGAL expression may distinguish amongst AKI, prerenal azotemia, and chronic kidney disease. Additionally, NGAL has been successful in predicting clinical outcomes in several common clinical scenarios. For example, in the future, NGAL may be used to expedite the drug development process or perhaps act as a safety marker during clinical trials of potentially nephrotoxic agents.
NGAL is rapidly secreted into the urine, where it can be easily detected and measured, and precedes the appearance of other known urinary or serum markers of ischemic injury. The protein is resistant to proteases, suggesting that it can be recovered in the urine as a faithful marker of tubule expression of NGAL. Further, NGAL derived from outside of the kidney, for example, filtered from the blood, does not appear in the urine, but rather is quantitatively taken up by the proximal tubule.
A variety of immunoassays are known in the art for detecting NGAL. For example, WO2010058378A1 outlines the immunoassay measurement of NGAL to diagnose AKI and the like and reports on the relative amounts of monomeric, dimeric, and heterodimeric NGAL to more accurately reflect disease. Further, Antibody Shop A/S describes a kit and components for the detection of NGAL (WO2006066587A1). United States Patent Application No. 2010/0227775 ('775) (Birkenmeyer et al. entitled: Immunoassays and kits for the detection of NGAL) discloses NGAL immunoassay methods and kits in which samples, e.g., blood, plasma, serum, and urine, suspected of containing human NGAL monomer and human NGAL dimer are contacted with at least one first antibody (e.g., a capture antibody) to form a first antibody/human NGAL complex. The at least one capture first antibody binds to human NGAL and is an antibody (e.g., a capture antibody) selected from the group consisting of an antibody produced by murine hybridoma cell line 1-2322-455 having ATCC Accession No. PTA-8024 and an antibody produced by murine hybridoma cell line 1-903-430 having ATCC Accession No. PTA-8026. Additionally, United States Patent Application No. 2009/0176274 discloses a recombinant human NGAL (rhNGAL) that can be employed as calibrator or control in an NGAL immunoassay. Determining the concentration of NGAL antigen in a test sample can be adapted to a variety of automated and semi-automated systems (including those wherein the solid phase comprises a microparticle), as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,089,424 and 5,006,309, and as commercially marketed, e.g., by Abbott Laboratories (Abbott Park, Ill.) as ARCHITECT®.
While troponin assays (cardiac troponin I (cTnI) and cardiac troponin T (cTnT)) are not performed in urine in standard clinical analysis, at least one study has investigated these tests in urine, albeit with assays not specifically formatted for this sample type. See, e.g., Zeibig et al., Renal elimination of troponin T and troponin I: Clinical Chemistry 49, 1191-3, 2003.
The '775 application also discloses that these assays, kits, and kit components can be employed in other formats, for example, on electrochemical or other hand-held or point-of-care assay systems, e.g., The present disclosure is, for example, applicable to the commercial Abbott Point of Care (i-STAT®, Abbott Laboratories) electrochemical immunoassay system that performs immunoassays. Immuno sensors and their methods of manufacture and operation in single-use test devices are described, for example in, U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,081, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0170881, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0018577, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0054078, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0160164, which are incorporated in their entireties by reference for their teachings regarding same.
The i-STAT® immunoassay platform employs calf intestinal alkaline phosphatase [3.1.3.1] on the detection antibody in order to convert a substrate (p-nitrophenylphosphate) into an electrogenic species (p-nitrophenol), detectable on an amperometric biosensor. The pH optimum for the ALP reaction is 9.1. Using blood as the biological test specimen with ALP does not impose a residual matrix effect on the system. However, using urine may be problematic especially considering interfering elements like urea (average 0.4M, pH 4-5), pH (range 4.5-8.5; Jung et al., describe instability of ALP due to pH extreme and other characteristics of urine, Clinica Chimica Acta 131, 185-91, 1983; they also suggest to measure the pH of the test reaction and use this information during ALP activity calculations) and electroactive species (B vitamins, ascorbic acid etc.). Specifically, these elements can reduce enzymatic activity as well as increase background current generated during oxidation of species during analysis in the i-STAT® platform. As the current i-STAT® immunoassay cartridge in some embodiments may not include a full wash step after antigen is captured (instead the cartridge may be configured to perform a limited wash step), the ALP reaction is only partially cleared of potentially interfering elements from the original urine sample. As urea is commonly used as a biomolecular denaturant, it is anticipated that an enzyme such as ALP may be denatured in the presence of urine in the i-STAT® cartridge. Indeed, urea inhibition of ALP activity is well known and is used as a means of differentiating ALP isoenzymes (Bahr et al., Clinica Chimica Acta 17, 367-70, 1967).
The mechanism of inhibition is believed to be through a noncompetitive pathway, up to a threshold of urea concentration (Rajagopalan et al, JBC 236, 1059-65, 1961). Past this reversible inhibitive concentration, urea then becomes an irreversible denaturant (Birkett et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 121, 470-9, 1967). ALPs from different tissue sources have been shown to have different susceptibility to the effect of urea, with the placental enzyme being the most resistant and the bone-derived version being the most sensitive (Birkett et al, 1967; Gorman and Statland, Clin. Biochem. 10, 171-4, 1977). Interestingly, Metz et al. (Clinica Chimica Acta 30, 325-30, 1970) showed that the inhibitory action of urea on ALP activity was markedly increased by pre-incubation with urease, and the effect was enhanced by prolongation of the pre-incubation period. Metz proposed that this effect was due to an increase in ammonium salts, especially at the reaction pH of 9.3 (ALP optimum pH 9.1). Further, production of ammonium leads to an increase in pH, potentially compounding the effect (Dawson, R. M. C., Elliott, D. C., Elliott, W. H. and Jones, K. M. (1986) Data for Biochemical Research, 3rd Edn., Clarendon Press, Oxford, p. 555). No further adjustment of the reaction to reverse the effect of the urease enhancement of urea inhibition on ALP was attempted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,985 teaches the use of excess urea (>225 mM urea) in urine-based immunochromatographic strip and plate assays in order to reduce or eliminate bias in the test due to varying urea concentrations between biological samples. Another group employing an optical system, which monitors turbidity due to agglutination, teaches that urease can be added to the immunoassay to ensure antibody/antigen aggregation is generated independent of the concentration of urea (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,960,132). However, neither of these teachings could be applied to the i-STAT cartridge since a variable amount of urea may remain during the analysis cycle (limited wash after antigen capture) and the production of ammonium ions and increased pH, upon addition of urease would have to be addressed in order to prevent further inhibition of the ALP reaction.
One other consideration for carrying out an immunoassay in urine is the reduced ability of urine to naturally act as an immunoassay blocker (to reduce background) due to the low level of protein (0-8 mg/dL) compared to blood (6.3-8.2 g/dL). Additionally, the i-STAT® system has a limited capability of pretreating and conditioning the sample (e.g., use of buffers to adjust pH) as well as washing during the assay cycle in ways akin to the ARCHITECT® system (see, e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/028562)
Based on the foregoing, there remains a need for pretreating or suitably amending substantially undiluted urine samples in a manner to reduce interferences and ensure immuno-binding reactions occur reliably, for measurements of various markers including NGAL and others, such as, Chlamydia, Legionella, various infectious disease agents, and various drugs of abuse (DOA). The present disclosure seeks to provide methods of pretreating or suitably amending urine samples and reaction steps in ways that are amenable to immunoassays using a device or system, e.g., the i-STAT® system. As well, other objects, advantages and inventive features, will become apparent form the detailed description provided herein.